Shards
The Shards, which were once Four, are scattered around Desarith, Lehaita and Kham'hur. Known as Daerta, Oru'in, Khammus and Relmaiu, they each hold three elements each, and were the original Gods and Goddesses before Light and Dark. The Shards each have three Shard Beasts, and as far as it has been seen, each Shard Beast holds an element they preside over. Creationism Four were peaceful- relatively. They put up with each other in the nothingness in which they all had resided. Of equal age and power, they respected one another and kept to themselves. However, Two were always at war. One could not bear to exist while the other endured, but at the same time, if one was gone, the other would not have a place nor reason to remain. Halves of a furious whole. The presence of either was in stark contrast with it's hated kin; where the first would bring the freshest light to any space, the second would settle it in a deep and soothing darkness. Each would be broken only by the other. Time transcended patience, and Four became weary of Two's antics. Not a blink could pass without their existence in constant dismay. Two were getting stronger, as well-- the clashes were becoming blinding, filled with emotions that were even disrupting Four's inner peace. It had to end. Four conspired. They moved further into nothingness, to a place Two hadn't touched yet. And then, with all their might, Four Became. Fire, the blazing core, wound itself into a tight ball. Water and Earth settled over their sibling like gentle lovers, sealing the warmth inside. Lastly, Air enclosed all the others, a protector like none other. Joined, their power overthrew that of Two, and dragged them down to the world they had constructed. Two were torn apart and given names: Dark and Light. Earth molded them cages, Fire trapped their spirits inside. Water gave them senses, Air provided their speech. The four elements of Being had transformed their two warring kin into powerless, tiny creatures. For a long time, Dark and Light no longer fought. Day by day they faced the humiliation of what they had been degraded into. Fire would erupt a volcano and sear their skin, only for it to grow back painfully. Earth designed creatures with fangs and claws and talons, who would hunt them down mercilessly. The challenges pushed Light and Dark together once again, but as a driving force of will rather than conflicting ideas. As a team, they took what the others threw at them and saved little pieces of it for themselves. Time went on and their hidden stores grew overwhelming; in a critical moment they unleashed what they had built up and fought back against their kin, beating them down into the core, the land, the ocean, and the sky. Dark stole pieces of the souls of Fire and Air; Light held bits of Earth and Water. Together they worked together to make creatures known as 'humans' in the same shape they too had once been given. Humans would toil and tarnish the world that Dark and Light were bound to. It was the most they could do to rebel. Peace could only last so long, of course. The humans began to approach their deities with distaste. Wherever Dark lived, people could not see. In Light's path, creatures could never rest. Both began to argue one another on where they would stay, and at what time. Dark hissed, I am imagination! I allow for dreams in lightless places where the eyes do not need sight. Light scoffed, I am revelation! I bring those who seek truth out of the dark and into reality. With their new warring came day and night, in which most of their true form was poured into. In the seasons of Fire and Air, night would stretch out longer than day, and for those months covered by Water and Earth, sunlight would reign dominant over the moon. Eventually there was but small amounts left of them as they had once been; they had left their own marks on each other, but were no longer worthy of the names the elements had once given them. The people came forth with new titles. Taint and Purity, they said. When Dark asked why its new name was so imperfect, man responded, You have less worth than your counterpart, O Dark. Light gives us the pure light of ability to do as we please. Your presence taints the daylight we use to work, and brings us help only when we need to rest. But alas, resting wastes us. Light is our means of virtue; you, O Dark, are our means of sin! Smugly, the humans added, But no more must we rely on you two for those foundations. In your hatred you have given us all we need. Night and day supply us fine; we have no need for you. Be gone. It was upon these words that the humans sealed their own fates. Taint and Purity, newly named, separated away from the people and each other, but only after having left a scar on the lives of those who had insulted them. The best and the worst would Become exactly as they had spoken- true sins and virtues, living up to their namesakes. Born of their fells, in their new lives they would follow those who they had originally turned away from with no other choice. And as such, the true world of Pax has come to be. Daerta Also known as The Vindicator, Daerta's shard is found in Halodale, known by the locale as the Prism Shard, and resides in a location once known as the Prism Grounds. Now a graveyard for humans, the large black shard sits half buried in the ground like a headstone. Daerta holds the elements of Earth, Stone and Body, and is 'she'. Her Shard Beasts are Giu, Sca and Cyr. Oru'in Oru'in's Shard lies in Lehaita, by Capitol Lake. Trapped in the icy lake, the Shard is thought to have fallen off the peak of Lehaita ages ago. Oru'in holds the elements of Air, Shock and Essence. His Shard Beasts are Uel, Dhi and Mto. Khammus Khammus' Shard lies in Kham'hur, which the island was for. He lies on a charred plateau filled with black, glassy stones not unlike his own Shard, and is quite unsafe to be approached as the land is filled with sulfuric gas. Khammus holds the elements of Fire, Chaos and Shade. It is thought that Khammus had been angry at the Kham'hasa, who were the residents of the island, and was the one who caused the volcanic eruption that destroyed the village. Khammus' Shard Beasts are not known yet. Relmaiu Relmaiu's Shard lies at the bottom of the Aurean Sea, off the coast of Lae'lvaro. As she is warned by the other Shards to War that she is to be approached last, it is not known whether this would be due to her temper, or the fact that she is hard to reach. Relmaiu holds the elements of Water, Ice and Mind. Relmaiu was once revered as a great Goddess ages past, by a small village whose villagers called themselves the Ocean Folk. They no longer exist, as the village has been razed to the ground and the land reclaimed by the sea, which is rumoured to be Relmaiu's doing. Only one known survivor still remains, that being Vengeance.* Relmaiu's Shard Beasts are not known yet. *(note to Seya when she sees this: "I hope this bit of information is fine, I added this in Gea's history some time ago but kept forgetting to bring it up to you. If you don't like it, it can be removed.") ZeeLynn 19:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Basic Information